1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a circuit interrupter and, more particularly, it pertains to dual arcing contacts therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most circuit breakers that comprise overcurrent protective devices have been using main contacts and an arcing contact. The arcing contact is so disposed that it makes contact first and breaks last, thereby protecting the main contacts. With high rating breakers more main contacts are required so that a single arcing contact is not sufficient to protect all of the main contacts. Moreover, for high short circuit currents a single arcing contact blows off and therefore causes arcing of the main contacts. Accordingly, there is a need for improvements in means for moving an arc away from the contact area.